voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiroshi Kirisawa
Hiroshi Kirisawa 'is a selectable character from the game Metro PD: Close to You. The head of the MPD 2nd Unit, he is well-liked by his subordinates and widely admired for his strong leadership skills. Background Kirisawa was born and raised in Hiroshima, where his father served as the captain of the local police force. His father believed in trusting his subordinates and taking responsibility for the results of his department; this eventually led to him being forced to retire early when one of his officers went bad. Despite the effect it had on his father’s career, Kirisawa feels the same way and gives his detectives an unprecedented amount of control over their own cases. As a young man, Kirisawa joined a motorcycle gang called the Night Tremors. It was here where he honed his leadership skills, eventually becoming the head of the gang by winning over other members with a mixture of raw strength and a powerful sense of justice. During his time as leader, the gang grew exponentially; other gangs willingly merged with the Night Tremors in order to follow Kirisawa, who by that time had reached legendary status among the biker community. Eventually, Kirisawa left the gang and joined the MPD, where new now serves as a lieutenant and the head of the 2nd Unit. Appearance Kirisawa has swept-back black hair that reaches his collar and slender grey eyes. He is quite tall, and he is described as being very rugged and masculine. Outfits *'Formal Attire: ''Coming Soon...'' *'Business Attire: '''While on duty, Kirisawa wears a white, long sleeved button-up shirt with the collar turned up and the first few buttons undone, a black sport coat, and black slacks. *'Casual Attire: 'Kirisawa wears a white, long sleeved button-up shirt with the collar turned down, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and the first few buttons undone. *'Sleepwear: 'Kirisawa wears a long sleeved button-up pajama top and matching bottoms in a blue-and-white vertical stripe print. Personality Kirisawa is friendly and laid-back, and he’s very protective of those he cares for. He is an excellent leader and is highly regarded by his subordinates, however, many of his superiors think he is troublesome and regard him as a rebel. He has a strong sense of justice and will disobey direct orders if he feels the orders will get in the way of finding out the truth. He is often teased by the rest of the 2nd Unit, especially when it comes to his love life; Kirisawa is almost completely oblivious when it comes to women and their interest in him. He is also deathly afraid of roller coasters. Summary of Routes Main Story ''Coming Soon... Epilogue Coming Soon... Sequel Coming Soon... Armed & Engaged Coming Soon... NYC Case Files Coming Soon... Trivia *He has the same birthday as Kakeru Kamui from 10 Days with My Devil, Tamaki Kikushima from My Forged Wedding, and Tsumugu Kido from Our Two Bedroom Story. *Kirisawa ranked #1 in the General Election 2014, then dropped to #4 the following year. Category:Metro PD: Close to You Category:Hiroshi Kirisawa Category:Characters Category:Police Category:Detective Category:Sweet Cafe Top Category:Born in April Category:Aries Sign Category:Smoker Category:Motorcyclist Category:Boss Category:GE2015 Category:Voiced Category:Blood Type A